Friday 13th A Night That Changes Everything
by jackieleanne
Summary: Friday 13th A Night That Changes Everything is exactly like it sounds. Two Potterheads and best friends are in a life changing accident that takes them away from everything they know to the World they have always wanted to be a part of changing history.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my third Potter story or second story if you don't count that the other two are linked. Anyway this story is based around two best friends and Potterfans who find themselves in an accident one night on Friday 13th event's take a turn that neither of the girls are expecting and they find themselves not only taken back in time but to a different world one that they had always wanted to be a part of. What will happen and how will events turn out? Will everything be the same as it has been with the books and the films or will events be different. The four main characters will be Fred and George Weasley and the two girls Jackie and Nastasya. Let me know what you think and I'd just like to say I do not own the characters of Harry Potter and nor am I the legend that is Jo Rowling. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

**Prologue - The Accident**

It was a cold rainy day in England when fifteen year old Jackie Parker was sat reading one of her favourite Harry Potter books Prisoner of Azkaban for the thousandth time since she had received it.

"Honestly Jackie reading that book again why don't you try reading something else for a change" Anne commented as she walked past her daughter "anyway put the book down for a minute Nastasya is at the door for you"

"Thanks mum" Jackie said rolling her eyes at her mother's comment marking the spot in the book and rushing off to greet her best friend.

"Hey" Jackie greeted her. "Come on in" Jackie smiled as she hugged her and let her inside. Nastasya had just turned sixteen and like Jackie she loved Harry Potter. Both girls were preparing to sit their GCSE exams in the summer and ready to leave high school to progress to college.

"Hey have you done any revision yet?" Nastasya asked as they got up to Jackie's room and she saw the book lay on her friend's bed.

"Not at all I keep getting distracted" Jackie smiled.

"Yeah me too I keep trying to do the work but then I see a new picture of the twins and I can't help it but look and then I keep looking" Nastasya said as she looked back at her and smiled.

"Well James and Oliver are very distracting not that I mind" Jackie giggled.

"Of course not" replied Nastasya "Don't you just wish they were in the films as much as the books?"

"They should be and I really can't stand the fact that Fred dies it just breaks my heart so much that I want to get my hands on a time turner go back in time and save the day" Jackie pouted as she looked over at her and sighed.

"Don't we all" answered Nastasya sadly. "Anyway come on its Friday the 13th come on let's go out"

"Ok ok I'm coming just let me get my coat it looks terrible outside" Jackie shivered grabbing her coat and then picking up the book to put in her bag.

"Good idea reading material for on the bus" Nastasya smiled at her as the girls set off out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the girls who had used the last of their bus fare on sweets in the cinema ended up having to walk home. The rain was torrential coming down heavily as the wind roared around them the girls clung to each other to stay standing up right they didn't see the two teenage boys running past them or the oncoming car heading towards them. The boys raced past pushing their way past the girls and knocking them out into the road. The girls screamed holding their arms out in front of them against the oncoming vehicle they were knocked back against the pavement the contents of Jackie's bag flying up into the air the book landing open on the marked page that Jackie had reached earlier that evening the light of the full moon hitting the book and reflecting the trickle of blood from the girls wounds. The thunder roared and lightning struck with a flash of light the girls had vanished from view.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  Found

**Chapter 1**

At Hogwarts Fred and George Weasley the twin sons of Molly and Arthur, and brothers to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny spent the evening after Ron's birthday with Lee Jordan getting up to mischief near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was dark out now and the weather was getting worse therefore they decided amongst themselves to head back to the castle.

"I can hardly see a thing" Lee groaned as the three boys made their way up the path.

"Well at least it should make it harder for us to get caught" George smiled "not that we ever do" he added.

"Of course not we are the Weasley twins we never get caught" Fred smirked when he heard his twin suddenly shout out.

"Oww" George called as his foot hit something in the dark.

"What is it?" Fred and Lee asked taking out their wands. "Lumos" they said lighting the way. George soon did the same. The three gasped as they saw the two girls lying on the ground blood dripping down their hairline and over their pale faces.

"Hello can you hear me?" George asked crouching down beside them.

"Who do you think they are I haven't seen them around before" Fred asked kneeling down beside his twin.

"We should take them to the hospital wing they need to see Madam Pomfrey" Lee spoke as he looked at the girls.

"I'll take this one" Fred said as he lifted the girl closest to him in his arms pushing her brown curls out of her face his hand starting to get covered in her blood.

"We better hurry" George said as he lifted the other girl into his arms she started to stir as he carried her towards the castle.

"Nastasya" she murmured weakly her eyes still shut.

"Hey is that you're friends name who are you? It's going to be ok" George said as he looked down at her while carrying her towards the hospital wing. Jackie recognised that voice it sounded oddly familiar to her but she couldn't remember speaking to him before. Then it hit her where she had heard that voice and she was certain she must be dreaming she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of George Weasley at least she was positive it was him she'd always had a knack for telling them apart in the films.

"I must be dreaming" she groaned.

"No we are here see" he said and he pinched her softly. Jackie gasped in shock and found herself fainting in his arms.

"What was that about?" Lee asked confused.

"No idea, think they are concussed" George said as they reached the hospital wing Lee pushed the doors open and the twins carried the girls inside.

"Merlin what on earth has happened who have you got here? What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked confused as she rushed over to the twins and looked down at the girls in their arms.

"We don't know we found them outside the castle" Fred said as he held the girl in his arms.

"Here put them down here" she said summoning the boys to follow her, they did and the twins gently laid the girls down on two beds in the corner.

"Mr Jordan go and get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall" Madam Pomfrey instructed before rummaging through her cabinets for the correct potions.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Fred asked concerned as he looked down at the two girls.

"Yeah this one woke up and she called for her friend Nastasya, who I presume must be the other girl then when she saw me she said she must be dreaming before passing out again" George spoke.

"It looks like they have been hit by something but I can't be certain what their blood is a very deep shade of red which isn't good you should sit down there while I take a look at them" the nurse spoke as she started to mutter various incantations on the girls as the twins looked on.

* * *

><p>Back in Watford, a town not far from London where the two girls where from, the car that had hit them stopped to see no one there presuming he must of hit an animal he got back in his vehicle and drove off. Back at Jackie's house where both she and Nastasya were supposed to be staying Anne was getting worried when neither of the girls arrived back on time and when their mobiles went straight to voicemail.<p>

"Hello" Nastasya's mum answered the phone wondering who would be calling at eleven on a Friday evening.

"Hello its Anne the girls aren't at your house are they?" Anne asked worriedly.

"No I thought they were sleeping over at yours tonight?" she answered worriedly.

"They are supposed to be but they haven't arrived back, and their phones go straight to voicemail" Jackie's mother said worriedly her voice full of panic as she wondered where the two girls where up to as the weather got worse outside.

"Right well you stay there we will head over now and try and see if we can find them out on the road" she hung up the phone and called for Nastasya's dad. "Michael"

"What's going on Roxanna?" he asked concerned rushing into the room and looking at her.

"The girls they haven't arrived back at Jackie's and their mobiles are going straight to voicemail" she answered grimly looking back at her husband.

* * *

><p>"Poppy what ever happened?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came in with Lee and Professor Dumbledore.<p>

"Mr Jordan and the two Weasley boys found them unconscious outside" she answered as she pushed the pepper up potion into the girls mouths gently. "We found these Professor" the nurse spoke as she handed Professor Dumbledore the two mobile phones that they had found on them.

"Mobile phones one of those Muggle devices" Professor Dumbledore spoke stroking his beard.

"Albus surely you can't be suggesting that the girls are Muggles?" Professor McGonagall gasped as she looked at the head teacher. The twins and Lee sat looking from one to the other wondering what was happening as they looked at the girls who were starting to gain colour back in their face.

"No they must be Muggleborn witches as we know no Muggles can get inside Hogwarts. And as I'm aware these two girls are not students at the school" Albus said as he put his hands on the edge of the girls beds.

"What are you suggesting we do? We need to determine who they are and what is going on don't we" Minerva said as she looked at him.

"We wait for the girls to wake up and then we will find out what we can" Professor Dumbledore spoke before turning to the twins and Lee. "Boys you should return to the common room for the evening as you are aware it is after hours. Thank you for returning the girls carefully we will forget about the fact this once that you were clearly out of grounds after hours."

"Thankyou Professor" the twins and Lee nodded quickly as they headed out of the room and headed back towards the dormitories.

"As I was saying. I believe that these girls do not know that they are witches as we can see they have no wands and we know they are not Hogwarts students plus if they are English they should have been registered with us. We need to speak to them and find out what exactly has gone on" Dumbledore informed the two women before sitting down beside the girls bedsides as Madam Pomfrey continued to see to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So hope you all enjoy this story if you read my other work don't worry I am still going to write that just on a writers block with it at the moment but I'm going to try my best to get some of that posted today. Again not Rowling all characters apart from Jackie &amp; Nastasya belong to her. :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2  This Really is Happening

**Chapter 2**

At Hogwarts Jackie and Nastasya were still asleep while Dumbledore waited at their bedsides for the girls to wake up. Nastasya was the first to wake up her eyes flickering as they adjusted to the lights of the room she wondered where she was confused by the candle lights and realising she couldn't be in a hospital.

"Jackie" She called out confused as she opened her eyes wider she gasped as she turned to her side and saw Professor Dumbledore sat between their beds. "Jackie Jackie I think we are either dead or we are dreaming"

"Ah you are awake finally we were wondering when you would come round" Professor Dumbledore spoke as he smiled at her.

"You're not here surely this is all just a dream" Nastasya said as she blinked.

"No this is not a dream child you are both here at Hogwarts" he answered her.

"But we can't be I'm what you would call a Muggle and you died when you fell from the Astronomy Tower in 1997" Nastasya replied confused.

"But my child I am here the year is only 1994 and as for being Muggle well indeed the pair of you are Muggleborn, but you are definitely of what we would call Magical blood" he informed her. Nastasya gasped as Jackie woke up and turned to look over.

"I really must have hit my head hard because first I looked up to find George carrying me and now I see you talking to Dumbledore" Jackie said groggily.

"Jackie you're ok!" Nastasya exclaimed "I think this is actually real" she said as she looked at her.

"It is now you are both fifteen is that correct" the girls nodded. "And you come from the year 2012" he confirmed the girls nodded again as they took in the information they were hearing from the Wizard that they never in a million years expected to be speaking to. "Neither of you have a wand yet am I right?" this time the girls shook their hands. "I will get Mr Olivander to come and see the pair of you in the morning" he said as he stood up. "Now the pair of you should get some sleep.

"But Professor Dumbledore what's going to happen? What about our parents? Our families? We haven't been sorted into houses we can't just walk in to Hogwarts now can we?" the girls bombarded the wizard with questions.

"I'm afraid that you will not be able to go back, you belong in the wizarding world now. As for the sorting we will sort you into a suitable house in the morning. You are both right about your ability compared to others of your age group so it is likely that I will put you back two years I will have you start in your forth year next term and for the remainder of this term you shall undertake private lessons with myself and the rest of the staff. Now if that is all good night girls" he said with a smile as he walked away and left the room the candles going out as he did so.

"What do we do?" Jackie whispered as she looked over at her friend in the bed next to her.

"I don't know I mean god this is all really exciting but so shocking and unexpected it really can't be real can it?" Nastasya said as she looked at her.

"I don't know I think maybe we should get some sleep and then we can try and get our heads around things when we wake up in the morning and are still here" Jackie said sleepily.

"Yeah good night Jackie" Nastasya said as she smiled at Jackie then curled up on herself shutting her eyes and attempting to let sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jackie awoke to sunshine shining in through the windows she blinked and tried to adjust to her surroundings when she realised to her amazement that she was still in Hogwarts it really hadn't been a dream.<p>

"Nastasya" Jackie whispered as she looked over at her.

"Yeah" Nastasya murmured sleepily her eyes still shut.

"We are still at Hogwarts it really wasn't a dream" Jackie said. Nastasya's eyes flew open and she looked around the room in shock and amazement as Professor McGonagall walked inside to greet them.

"Good Morning girls I hope you had a good night's sleep how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ok just a bit shocked" the two girls answered the woman honestly.

"Well it is a lot to take in. Now girls if you'd like to come up with me to Professor Dumbledore's office Mr Ollivander and Madam Malkin are waiting for you so that we can get wands and dress robes for you. While we are there we will also sort you into your Hogwarts house" Professor McGonagall informed them the girls hoped down from their beds thanked Madam Pomfrey and followed the deputy head up to Dumbledore's office.

Once the two girls stepped into Dumbledore's room they gazed around entranced at seeing the office that they had read about and seen on film for real.

"Good Morning Miss Parker, Miss White I would like you to meet Mr Ollivander and Madam Malkin. We will present you with a wand, get you sorted into a house and then fitted out into some dress robes" Professor Dumbledore explained. The girls were awestruck as they looked around and simply nodded.

"I'm nervous this is far worse than when I was doing this on Pottermore" Jackie whispered to Nastasya as she looked at the sorting hat and Mr Ollivander.

"I know what if I get put in Slytherin that will blow my chances with Fred" Nastasya replied.

"Oh so you are going to try and get together with Fred are you?" Jackie laughed.

"Well he's not with Angelina yet, he's gorgeous I'm not going to let him get away that easily while I'm here am I" Nastasya smiled as she looked at her.

"Of course" Jackie giggled the truth was she wouldn't mind getting together with a certain twin either.

"Professor?" Nastasya asked suddenly as Mr Ollivander approached.

"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"How are we going to pay for this we don't have any wizarding money" Nastasya said.

"Do not worry about a thing any money that you had in your Muggle bank accounts have been transferred over to an account at Gringotts" Professor Dumbledore smiled as he nodded for Mr Ollivander to begin.

The girls watched as Ollivander took out a trunk which he set down on the desk as he opened it the case magically expanded to reveal a large array of wands.

"Now then girls who would like to go first" the old but familiar voice that the girls recognised spoke. Jackie stepped forward and smiled. Ollivander looked at Jackie examining her for a moment before he selected a wand from his trunk. He opened the box taking it carefully from it's packaging and handing it over to Jackie. Jackie took the wand carefully and waved it softly pointing at an object in the corner smoke appeared and a small spark near the book case of Dumbledore's office. "Let's see one more time" Mr Ollivander spoke he examined Jackie once more before rummaging through his selection once more and handing her a second wand which Jackie carefully took. The second that the wand landed in her fingers the room lit up with a white glow and Jackie could swear that she heard music. "This my child is the wand for you. English Oak, Ten and Three Quarter Inches, unicorn core. Like you the core of this wand is loyal and kind not suited to dark magic. The Wood of English Oak is again loyal and demands an owner of courage, strength and fidelity. Merlin himself is believed to have had a wand of English Oak" Jackie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you sir" she smiled at Mr Ollivander stepping back as she held her wand carefully in her hand.

Nastasya stepped forward next Mr Ollivander looked at her and studied her for a second before selecting a wand from his trunk. After a moment he took the wand from its case and handed it over to her. It was an instant match with Nastasya the room again lit up and like Jackie had earlier Nastasya could hear the sound of the soft magical melody. "Acacia, Nine and Three Quarter Inches Dragon Heart String Core." He smiled at her before looking back at her "this wand wood is loyal to its owner and unlikely to produce magic for anyone other than its rightful owner. This however varies with the core of the wand that is known to change Allegiance if it is won from it's master. It is capable of flamboyant and very powerful spells".

"Thank you" Nastasya smiled as she took the wand gratefully and walked over to where Professor Dumbledore was now stood with Jackie.

Dumbledore motioned for Jackie to sit down in the chair beside him as he walked over with the familiar hat. Jackie had to smile excitedly as she saw the sorting hat and heard it singing it's familiar tune.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The second that it was placed on her head Jackie could hear the familiar voice speaking to her.

"Ah smart and loyal but I sense that this does not place you in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as I see stronger traits. You are both kind and courageous and will do anything to stick up for your friends and family. Although I could easily place you Hufflepuff you show all the qualities of a true Gryffindor" the hat spoke Jackie smiled happily and hoped down off the chair.

"Right Miss White you next" Professor Dumbledore spoke. Nastasya stepped up and took a seat in the chair as the sorting hat was placed atop of her head.

"Ah ha while you show qualities of Slytherin with ambitious, achievement driven and leadership qualities I sense that your heart truly belongs in Gryffindor you show all the qualities of someone that is courageous and fierce and I sense that you are far too caring and kind to belong in Slytherin." Nastasya smiled as she took the hat from her head and jumped down to join her best friend.

"Oh we got in the same house!" the girls exclaimed happily and hugged as they jumped around rather excitedly. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall and the rest of the house will be happy to have you join them. Now let's get your sorted out with some robes" he smiled at them as Madam Malkin gestured for the girls to approach as she took out her tape measure and fabrics.

"Now you have your robes sorted we can get you on the way to the common room and your dormitory at the moment it will just be the two of you sharing a room obviously we are aware that this has come as a big shock to you and you will need time to adjust. I have also got for you a list of all the lesson choices that you can choose from if you can please let me know by this evening if possible so that I can draw up your timetables. Now is there anything else you would like to know?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Well there is one thing" Nastasya said as she looked at Jackie then back at Professor McGonagall"

"What is that dear?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"Well we are Muggle born and due to the circumstances we have no home to go to during the holidays, also to sign our permission forms for Hogsmeade weekends" Nastasya said as she looked at McGonagall sadly while thinking of her parents and sister back at home. Jackie sniffled and Professor McGonagall reached over to them handing each of the girls a hanky from her pocket.

"Professor Dumbledore will be looking for somewhere for you to stay in the summer along with someone that you can turn to for advice when you need it. Don't worry about Hogsmeade weekends due to the circumstances you have my own personal permission to be able to attend Hogsmeade" she spoke as she looked at them the girls looked back at the head of house and smiled.

"Thank you Professor" the two of them spoke small smiles appearing on their lips.

"Now why don't you run along to see your new house mates, the password to the common room is Fairy Lights" the older witch smiled at them. The two girls smiled and stood up leaving the room and heading down the hall ways to try and find the stairs to get them to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>The girls walked through the corridors of the castle staring around in amazement at everything they saw as they passed; it was exactly how the imagined it would be but even better. Wands in hands, portraits decorating the wall talking to them or each other as they passed ghosts floating around their heads. They stepped foot onto the winding stairways of the Castle making their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories still not quite believing that this all wasn't a dream. Being here was everything that they had always hoped for and more and now it was finally happening right in front of their eyes.<p>

As they reached the final steps towards the common room they could hear the fat lady singing, the girls felt a rush of excitement at the sight.

"Password" she asked her eyes moving to the newcomers at the door.

"Fairy Lights" The girls answered simultaneously as they grinned at her.

"Very well, I haven't seen you around before" she looked at them still not opening the doorway, to let them through.

"We are new just got here last night we have been in the hospital ward" Jackie answered.

"So you're the ones that are the talk of the castle. Welcome to Gryffindor" she raised her glass and opened the door way.

"Thank you" the girls replied stepping inside they found all eyes starring in their direction.

Jackie and Nastasya were suddenly awe struck right in front of them stood the people that the girls had always dreamed about seeing, those who they had only dreamed existed. Looking around the room they saw many a familiar face Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood. Jackie had to do a double take as she saw him he was just as handsome as she had always dreamed of. Next to Oliver Wood the girls saw the twins and Lee Jordan and their eyes lit up then finally there they were staring at the boy who lived and his sidekicks Ron and Hermione. The twins bounded over towards the girls Lee in tow.

"Just knew you'd make it into Gryffindor!" George said,

"Simply Brilliant" Fred added.

"Splendid" George said and with that not caring that they had barely even spoken to the girls the boys engulfed them in a double hug. Jackie and Nastasya looked at each other not quite believing this very moment was happening here they were being hugged by the Weasley twin's two boys that the girls had always dreamed about having. It was hard to believe that ever since the accident their wildest dreams had come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Currently looking for a Beta for my stories so if your interested then let me know. <strong>_

_**All characters apart from Jackie and Nastasya and their families belong to J K Rowling. **_

_**Thanks for reading. :) Constructive criticism welcome but no flaming please. **_

_**Jackie x**_


End file.
